


A Sexting Angel Of The Lord

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel how to sext. Castiel turns out to be really damn good at it.</p><p>(A/N: written for this prompt - Dean/Cas, based on a text from textsfromlastnight.com: 'We were sexting and at the end, instead of us having sex, he decided to put "we fell asleep in each others arms."')</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sexting Angel Of The Lord

Sometimes, Dean finds himself wondering how an angel of the Lord - who used to not know how to even operate a cell phone - has become so good at sexting that he's been putting even Dean to shame.

_I wish to undress you slowly. Touch every inch of your skin. I know you, Dean, inside and out, more thoroughly than any creature in this world will ever know you, and I wish to express that with the touch of my hands and mouth._

And - alright. So, maybe, it isn't the most conventional form of sexting. Maybe it's perfectly clear that there's an angel at the other end of the line, and maybe it's sappy and emotion-soaked and about a thousand other things Dean should be running away from - but when he thinks about Cas, perched somewhere in that damn coat of his and meaning every word he painstakingly types into his phone, all Dean can do is breathe through the tightness in his chest as he types back.

_That so, Cas? Pretty specific. Put a lot of thought into this, have ya?_

_Of course. I finally understand why humans desire physical intimacy, and I find himself spending more and more time thinking of our nights together. Even when you're leaving scratches across my skin, and digging bruises into my hips, I can still feel how much you care about me._

The text comes through, bright and dangerous on the screen in his hand, and Dean swallows hard as he sits down on the bed behind him. The motel room is dark and empty, and this is an almost painful kind of foreplay, because they both know that Cas could be here in half a second if he so chose - but Dean has taught him how to do this, and he is damn well going to soldier through.

_Damn right I do. You know I do, Cas. But enough mush. What else do ya want to do to me?_

_Bites bruises into your neck._

_And?_

_Work my way down your body. Find every scar, every mark, and touch them with my tongue. Drag my mouth across your skin until you're shaking, all over, the way you do when I've teased you longer than you can deal with._

Christ. Dean closes his eyes and just breathes. He's already half-hard in his jeans, and his skin is flushed, and his fingers are already less than steady, and sweet fuck, Cas is going to be the death of him.

_Works for me. Are you naked too?_

_Not yet. You like it when you're naked and I'm not._

Dean closes his eyes again, feels his skin flush hotter than ever, and fights the urge to just beg Cas to get his ass over here already. Having someone who knows how to just lay his fantasies out like this - it should be terrifying, but instead he's so turned on it almost hurts, and he feels nothing but completely safe.

_Got me there. What else do you want to do to me?_

_Slide down your body. You like it when I watch you while I use my mouth on you._

_Fuck. You know I do. What next?_

_After that we'll fall asleep in each other's arms._

It's out of nowhere, completely ridiculous and unexpected, and Dean just stops and stares at the phone for a moment, feeling his mouth fall open - and then he's up on his feet, throwing the phone down on the bed, and yelling up at the ceiling, "Cas, you fucking tease, you get your feathery ass over here right -"

A whoosh of feathers, and then Dean is being pulled into strong arms, cradled against a hot body, and Cas is grinning at him - actually grinning, with his eyes bright and blue and filled with unmistakable affection - and Dean can't help the way his lips twitch, even as he shoves halfheartedly at the angel he's pressed up against.

"You bastard. Just when things were getting good -"

"Perhaps I can show you the next bit in person?"

Cas' voice is a low rasp against his ear, Cas still smiling against his skin as he leans in close to whisper the words, and Dean swallows hard as all his earlier arousal comes rushing back - and when he manages a nod, Cas mouths a kiss against his neck, scrapes gentle teeth across his skin, and Dean closes his eyes as he lets himself get lost in the feeling of Cas pressed up against him.


End file.
